


Brother Knows Best

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scorpius, Getting Together, Interfering Sibling, M/M, Top James Sirius Potter, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them were expecting this would be the night their dreams came true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift for smirkingcat! Thanks to _melodic_ for the look over and help with the title!
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/27577.html).

As soon as James opened the door, he was confused. 

“Oh, er… hey,” he greeted awkwardly, as Scorpius’s slender frame stepped comfortably past him and into the living room of the flat James shared with his brother.

“Hey, where’s Al?”

“Uh… I thought he was out with you, actually.” James always found it hard to think around Scorpius, but that moment was a new challenge entirely. The spicy scent of his aftershave still wafted pleasantly around James as he took in Scorpius’s appearance. His platinum hair was artfully mussed, falling softly into his eyes. His burgundy, slim-fit chinos hugged his arse beautifully and looked smart with his dark brown Chelsea boots. Finishing the look, he wore a navy blazer over a plain white v-neck, which clung to his muscles in all the right ways.

Scorpius frowned as he leant casually against the back of the sofa. “He told me to meet him here.”

“You sure? He’s been gone since lunch, said not to expect him back ‘til tomorrow.”

“Pretty sure, he only sent this a couple hours ago,” Scorpius replied, fishing a scrap of parchment from his pocket and examining it again.

James held out his hand to have a look and there was obvious reluctance before Scorpius handed it over, a faint blush spilling across his cheeks. It was definitely Al’s handwriting, but it didn’t explain much. It just said:

_‘Scorpius,_  
Get ready for the night of your life. Dress like you want to get fucked and come to mine for 6:30 - Al  
A.K.A the best best friend, like, ever.’ 

James cleared his throat, handing the note back without quite looking at Scorpius. Inexplicable jealousy tried to rise up within him, but James quashed it. It was ridiculous; he had no right to be jealous. Scorpius was his brother’s hot, gay best friend. Nothing more.

“Well, you’re welcome to wait, or send him a note with Zaqar. I was just about to have a beer, want one?”

“Uh… Is it that Muggle one Al got in last time I was ‘round?”

“It’s a Muggle one, but it’s different. That was a pilsner, this one’s a pale lager.” Scorpius just blinked at him. “It’s more like the ones we had before that, but lighter.”

“Sure, I’ll give it a go, thanks,” he smiled weakly. 

James headed into the kitchen, willing himself to keep his shit together. It’s not like he could ever make a move on Scorpius, anyway. What if he turned him down? How awkward would that make things for Al?

“James?” Scorpius called in from the other room.

“Uh… yeah?” he called back, closing the fridge and searching for the bottle opener before just grabbing his wand.

“You read my article?” Scorpius asked, surprise evident in his voice as he looked towards James re-entering the room.

“Uh…” James’s eyes shot nervously to the open magazine on the coffee table. _Shit_. Hadn’t he put that away in his room? “It must be Al’s,” he muttered dismissively as he handed Scorpius his Corona and sat on the sofa. Scorpius looked with confusion at the wedge of lime sticking out of his bottle, poking it down the neck once he saw James had done the same. He looked down at the magazine again.

“But I gave Al a promo copy, before it was finalised. This looks like…” he trailed off as he flipped to the front cover and his eyes widened. Quickly masking his expression, the smallest hint of a smirk pulled at one corner of Scorpius’s mouth. He let the magazine fall open again, Scorpius’s headshot smiling at them from the bottom of the article. “This is a sale copy. You bought it, James.”

James ran his hand nervously through his hair, trying to distract himself from picking at the label on his bottle. Scorpius was staring down at him. He had laid his blazer neatly over the armchair, but Scorpius came to sit on the sofa beside James, knees angled towards him, nearly touching.

“Yeah, I did.” What was wrong with him? He was the confident one, the first guy to approach the hottest guy in the club, he was unruffable—until he was in Scorpius’s company, then he was an awkward, mumbling idiot.

“But you hate herbology. And potions.”

“I don’t _hate_ —” James was feeling distinctly flustered; like he was being backed into a corner with no escape.

“You never buy academic magazines. You buy Quidditch magazines.”

There was nowhere to fly to. The only option was fight.

“And what would you know about it?” he snapped, “You don’t _know_ me, you have no right to judge me, I’m free to read whatever I want!”

“It’s my field,” Scorpius scoffed, “As if I’d judge you negatively for it. Why did you lie about it?” He had edged closer. His hand lay on the cushion between them. So close.

James shrugged, sucking on his beer to fill the awkward silence and continuing to nervously ruffle his hair. He jumped when a hand stilled his, gently smoothing down his hair before drawing their hands gently into Scorpius’s lap.

“You were trying to know me better. Wanted something to start a conversation? Something that would capture my attention?”

“Yeah…” James rasped out, amazed by Scorpius’s perceptiveness. Or maybe he was just that transparent.

“James…” Scorpius chuckled softly, shifting closer again, impossibly so. “Jamie…” he whispered hesitantly, testingly, gazing searchingly into James’s eyes. “You captured my attention such a long time ago.”

“What?” James huffed out, on a shaky breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

“I want you, Jamie.”

It was like Scorpius had flipped a switch and the insecurities were gone. All this time, Scorpius had _wanted_ him, too.

James didn’t waste another moment. He closed the gap, lips moving slowly, softly against Scorpius’s, fingertips coming up to tentatively guide Scorpius’s jaw. It didn’t stay sweet for long; Scorpius’s hand was round the back of James’s neck, controlling the kiss as he climbed easily into James’s lap. James gasped as Scorpius ground against him, tongue seizing its opportunity to dance against James’s, deepening the kiss. James bucked up against him, yanking Scorpius’s top over his head eagerly.

Scorpius shifted slightly, still kissing James. He must have drawn his wand, because next thing James knew they were both naked. He pulled out of the kiss—with much difficulty due to Scorpius’s reluctance—to gaze over the toned body atop him.

His hands ran reverently up Scorpius’s sides, across his soft, flat stomach before finally letting his gaze drop to his hard cock. It wasn’t particularly long, or thick; it was much like James’s actually. It was perhaps a little longer, or maybe that was just an illusion caused by the fact that Scorpius was completely shaven. James looked longingly up at Scorpius, who had his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

James pulled at Scorpius’s hips and he complied, kneeling up and shuffling back a little. He moaned loudly as James dipped his head and wrapped his lips around Scorpius’s cock. James couldn’t take him very deep, given the awkward angle, but he did his best to make up for it with eager sucking and carefully placed flicks of his tongue. Scorpius was arching towards him, panting as his fingers carded through James’s hair, urging him on.

With a reluctant groan, Scorpius pulled away, sitting back on his heels and shuffling forward again. Before James could ask if everything was alright, Scorpius was kissing him again, grinding into him. When he pulled away, he was looking at James hungrily.

“Gods, I want you. Fuck me, Jamie.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” James groaned, helping Scorpius off his lap and steering him to kneel on the sofa, leaning on the back. “ _Accio lube_ ,” James called, startled when a tub flew from behind him instead of the bottle he had been expecting to come from his bedroom. There was a note on it.

_’You’re welcome. I want an amazing birthday present - A’_

James couldn’t hold in a small chuckle.

“What?” Scorpius asked nervously, shooting a curious look over his shoulder.

“I was just, thinking... it’s crazy how much time we’ve wasted. Can’t believe this is really happening.” He screwed up the note and tossed it aside.

Scorpius hummed contentedly, arching his back and angling his arse temptingly toward James. James slicked his fingers and prepared him carefully, Scorpius gasping and writhing beneath him.

“Please,” Scorpius whined, “get on with it, Jamie.”

James’s hands shook slightly from the adrenaline as he coated his cock with lube. He lined himself up.

“Go on,” James urged huskily, “Show me how you like it. Take it however you prefer.”

Scorpius moaned longingly and pressed back carefully. He rocked back and forth in small increments, fucking himself on just the tip of James’s prick. It was almost unbearably good, but then Scorpius was pushing back again, pausing once the head was inside him. He held still for a moment, head resting against his forearms on the back of the sofa, before rocking shallowly once more.

James ran his hands gently over Scorpius’s arse and lower back, giving the occasional encouraging squeeze. Mostly he was trying to distract himself from the desperate desire to thrust forward. Scorpius drew a sharp breath as he briefly pushed back fully onto James cock, drawing a small groan from James. Scorpius rolled his hips rhythmically, breath catching each time he pushed back as far as possible.

Just when James thought he couldn’t stand it any more, Scorpius began to moan again, drawing forward further, pushing back faster.

“Please,” he moaned, and James’s hands moved to grip Scorpius’s hips.

James pushed in, slow and deep.

“ _Fuck_!”

“Gods, Scorpius… You’re amazing.” He sped up, pushing up onto his toes to get the angle just right.

“Ohhh… Faster, yesss…” Scorpius’s hand disappeared beneath him and, from the hitch in his breathing, James knew he was fisting his cock. Within moments he was writhing beneath James as he came, gasping through his orgasm, James chasing his own release. At the last moment, James pulled out, taking himself in hand and spilling over Scorpius’s amazing arse. 

After taking a moment to compose himself, he scrabbled about on the floor, sifting through discarded clothes for his wand. With a flick, Scorpius and the sofa were clean and James flopped down beside him. Scorpius rolled, wriggling about until his head rested on James’s chest, carelessly pushing his hair away from his eyes. James put his arm around him protectively as their breathing evened out.

Without warning, Scorpius scoffed. James jumped, and Scorpius fell into fits of laughter.

“What’s so funny?” James asked, as much amused as confused.

“Your darling little brother… He set us up.”

“What?”

Scorpius sat up, leaning across to grab the magazine from the coffee table. He flipped it closed and held it up for James to see. There was a strip of parchment on the cover.

“The little shit…” James mumbled in awe as he read.

 _‘S - He’s fucking into you, big time. For the love of Merlin,_ make a move! _  
You can thank me later - A’_

James laughed and reached for the note he tossed aside earlier. “He may be a little shit, but he’s a smart little shit. This was stuck to the lube he left in that drawer.”

Scorpius laughed anew when he read the second missive. “He is definitely getting an incredible birthday present.”

James kissed Scorpius softly. “The best,” he grinned.

_Fin_


End file.
